


Contrôle absolu

by AndersAndrew



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pederasty, Power Play, Teasing, they make love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'empereur Hadrien et son jeune amant Antinoüs jouent à des petits jeux de séduction et de pouvoir en guise de préliminaires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrôle absolu

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Contrôle absolu  
> Fandom : RPF historique - Rome antique  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Genres : Romance slash, porn  
> Personnages : Hadrien/Antinoüs  
> Nombre de mots : 1089  
> Commentaires : écrit dans le cadre d'un échange "5 acts" sur le kink "Dom/sub"...et n'est pas Dom celui que l'on penserait...

Il avait une trentaine d'années de plus que lui, il était empereur. Et pourtant, lorsque le jeune Bythinien lui demandait de s'agenouiller, il s'exécutait de bonne grâce, prenant entre ses mains tremblantes un pied frêle enduit de diverses huiles parfumées, pour le couvrir de baisers adorateurs.  
Antinoüs le couvait alors d'un regard bienveillant en effleurant ses boucles brunes – n'osant pas y fourrager, au grand dam d'Hadrien. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il y avait des règles de bienséance à respecter, y compris dans leurs jeux.  
L'éphèbe lui relevait le menton délicatement, de la pointe du pied. Il s'étendait alors sur sa couche d'un air languide, sans se presser, invitant sans un mot l'empereur à le rejoindre.  
Hadrien se redressait lentement et s'approchait avec précaution. Il n'était pas à l'abri qu'Antinoüs change d'avis et le rejette, ou bien lui échappe au dernier instant pour aller s'ébattre, à demi-nu, dans le jardin de la villa, sans se soucier des regards qu'il attirerait – ou de la jalousie de son amant.  
Ce dernier, perché au dessus du jeune homme, se mit à le surplomber sans le toucher, ses genoux encadrant ses jambes entrouvertes, ses mains posées à plat près de ses joues rosies.  
Le regard d'Antinoüs brillait dans la semi-obscurité de leur chambre, scintillant comme des joyaux dans le creux adorable de son visage en cœur. Il était rare que leurs yeux se croisent ; Antinoüs était d'une nature humble, presque timide. La tête toujours légèrement baissée, il évitait les contacts trop directs et faisait preuve d'une modestie qui l'honorait en présence de l'empereur, refusant de prêter flanc aux critiques à propos de leur relation.  
Mais dans la chambre, tout était différent.  
Le jeune favoris sourit et posa ses doigts sur le torse d'Hadrien, caressant l'endroit du cœur. L'empereur sentit ses tétons se raidir sous le frôlement, qui atteignit rapidement son menton, puis ses lèvres. Les doigts s'insinuèrent entre, pour toucher avec curiosité sa langue. Hadrien cligna des paupières et suça lentement, sous le regard emplit de convoitise du garçon. Celui-ci se cambra, bien conscient du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur l'autre homme, et leur bassin se frottant l'un contre l'autre, Hadrien referma brièvement ses dents sur l'index qui s'insinuait dans sa bouche.  
« Aïe ! »  
Antinoüs retira ses doigts et guida les mains de l'empereur sur son corps à lui, sur ses hanches, en lui tenant fermement les poignets. Le régent l'enlaça en embrassant doucement son cou et ses épaules. Il massait aussi du pouce la peau charnue sous le nombril, s'aventurant bien plus bas, entre ses cuisses souples et agiles qui contenaient tant bien que mal l'excitation qui y grandissait.  
L'éphèbe poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant son membre gorgé de vie recevoir enfin l'attention qu'il méritait.  
L'éraste souffla contre sa gorge d'un air amusé et, du bout de la langue, dessina quelques arabesques ésotériques sur la poitrine du Bythinien, se satisfaisant à merveille des gémissements de plaisir érotiques que ce dernier lâchait sans retenue.  
Il descendit lentement, traçant un chemin de baisers le long du ventre bombé d'Antinoüs, dont le dos s'arquait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il arrivait toujours plus bas.  
Et lorsque le dirigeant de Rome et de son empire lécha avec délectation sa verge érigée, le jeune homme poussa un cri de jouissance associé à un intense sentiment de victoire, une sensation de pouvoir si forte qu'elle rendait tout son corps sensible en mille endroits – ses fesses rondes contre le drap, la respiration brûlante d'Hadrien sur son sexe, sa main nonchalamment posée sur son genoux, l'air frais provenant de la fenêtre et chatouillant la plante de ses pieds...  
Hadrien ouvrit la bouche, mais Antinoüs l'interrompit, le doigt sur ses lèvres. Il dégagea sa jambe et la replia contre lui, offrant un accès privilégié à son intimité la plus secrète – qu'Hadrien avait pourtant déjà exploré maintes et maintes fois. Et cependant, cela restait un mystère à chaque fois qu'il y replongeait, l'empereur ne se lassant jamais de cette manière qu'avait Antinoüs de lui donner la permission sans exprimer la moindre reddition.  
Après avoir recouvert ses doigts de graisse récoltée dans un petit pot à proximité de leur couche, Hadrien se mit à l'ouvrage promptement.  
La chair frissonnante du garçon rougit sous l'effort. Il tenta de supporter l'étirement, la gêne, car il s'agissait d'une étape nécessaire. Il ouvrit la bouche sur un râle silencieux, un peu de salive brillant au coin de ses lèvres fines.  
Durant un temps qui lui parut beaucoup trop long, il ne fut plus qu'un désordre de gémissements et d'imprécations autoritaires murmurées. Puis vînt le moment qu'ils attendaient avec impatience depuis le début.  
Hadrien se positionna contre lui, lui écartant les fesses avec deux doigt. Antinoüs prit une grande inspiration.  
L'empereur envahit son fondement d'une poussée brusque, lui coupant le souffle sous la force de l'intrusion.  
C'était un moment toujours difficile, et, malgré son contrôle, l'éphèbe ne pouvait retenir des couinements indignes d'inconfort. Son amant les faisait passer du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en promesses et caresses de réconfort.  
Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'imposer un rythme de plus en plus rapide avec ses reins, s'enfonçant et se déversant chaque seconde un peu plus dans cette chaleur accueillante et resserrée d'Antinoüs. Ce dernier poussait des cris aiguës, la voix haute, les jambes levées en l'air ; et il savourait chaque impact du corps de l'empereur contre le sien, maîtrisant sa passion en lui offrant l'étreinte protectrice de ses bras. Peu à peu, la douleur refluant, il pouvait se mettre à apprécier le glissement sensuel en lui, la satiété étrange de cette intrusion, et les grognements d'extase de l'homme au dessus de lui. L'empereur qui le désirait à en marteler ses bourses contre les siennes, à s'épuiser jusqu'à en avoir le souffle rauque et bruyant, puis à en exploser littéralement lorsqu'Antinoüs, avec une expression chaste, contracte ses muscles sur son membre épais, qui s'enfouit alors au plus profond de lui, le remplissant de sa sève vitale, incandescente.  
Content de lui, le garçon se détend, relâchant ses muscles jusqu'alors tendus. Il s'étale sur les draps, laissant Hadrien se reprendre, regagner sa maîtrise de soi, et retirer son sexe flasque de son anus endolori par un si vigoureux exercice.  
Il jouira après, quand l'empereur sera parti. Il se rappellera le râle d'Hadrien, le jaillissement brusque en lui, l'écoulement entre ses fesses – à la fois souillure et preuve d'accomplissement de leur amour.  
Et il sourira à l'absent, tout entier dévolu à sa dominance absolue de la montée de leur plaisir à tous les deux.


End file.
